


We Lost.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Possible Character Death, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Presumed Dead, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad, Sally Jackson Dies, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gaia won the war and all the demigods are in hiding.That is the whole idea of this AU.I have no idea what I'm doing and I also have zero idea how this is going to go.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	We Lost.

Grover ran his hands along the wall for blance. He didn't want to fall again.

Grover hoped he was going the right way. Maybe he wasn't or....

Grover stopped at the next corner. Right or left?

“Who's that?” a voice whispered.

Grover perked up that was coming form the...left.

“I don't know!” a other voice whispered.

Grover sighed. He didn't recognize the voices but they were most likely demigods since he smelt the _good old demigod smell._

“Grover?” some one asked. He could pick out it was girl.

Grover stepped back feeling too close to the girl.

“Uhhh..yeah?” Grover asked.

“What...why are you...?” the girl asked. “We thought you were dead!”

Grover bit his lip then it hit him, Annabeth! Only Annie had that high pitched voice. How did he not recognize it before? How was he so stupid? Damn he was a idiot!

“What's wrong with his eyes?” a voice asked.

“Shut up, Travis.” Annabeth snapped.

Grover teased up. He would have to tell them and there wasn't going to be a way to avoid it.

“Gaea blinded me.” Grover said quickly.

“What?” Annabeth asked raising her voice.

“Gaea blinded me.” Grover repeated.

Everything was quiet then Annabeth said, “Travis, you continue to look for demigods and I'll take Grover to the base.”

Grover heard Travis walk away.

“Come on,” Annabeth said grabbing his arm.

Grover let Annabeth lead him to where ever the base.

“So...is there a reason she blinded you?” Annabeth asked slowly like she wasn't sure she wanted to even ask the question.

“For fun?” Grover offered.

Annabeth didn't say anything.

“Annabeth?” Grover asked.

“Oh shit! Sorry. I don't know.” Annabeth said.

“I think that's the first time I heard you say that!” Grover laughed.

Annabeth laughed too but it sounded strangled.

“Oh! How has Percy been doing?” Grover asked. “...Since I've been...missing.”

Annabeth didn't say anything.

“Annabeth,” Grover said now a little panicked, “Is Percy okay?”


End file.
